Neither in Life Nor Death
by libbyluv56
Summary: One does not simply fall to their death only to wake in the forests of Mirkwood.


The hour was late. The moon shone high in the sky while the stars twinkled brighter than ever before. Tonight life had been lost in the town of Durango, Colorado.

A young women laid broken on the jagged rocks of the mountains the pain causing hot tears to flow down her face. She called into the night for aid but alas she laid hidden deep in the Colorado forests to far to be heard by any. Her choice to wander the wilderness on her own now seemed to be one of the worst ideas to befall her. So she laid, blood spilling across the yellow rocks while the sound of the rushing river lulled her to sleep.

Her thoughts wandered to her family, her father and mother, than to her brother whom she had not seen in almost two years. She could sense the end nearing as her heart began to slow in her ears. It would be days before she would be found her body would probably be devoured by wolves long before anyone had the chance to find her.

But ever in the grimmest of situations Sophie Brown had hope still beating through her heart. Some had sure come to far worse fates than she. Death was kind for the pain had numbed and soon she would just sleep.

As the young girl took her last breaths, her life slipping barely beyond her reach she could see the sun just beginning to break the horizon.

* * *

Cold.

Sophie felt so very cold.

Her eyes shot open as her breath suddenly returned to her, eyes opening wide to a scene of great beauty.

She lay in the middle of a forest with the greenest of grass growing just beneath her naked body. She gasped for several moments, her hands resting on her bare chest as she tried to control her breathing.

When her senses came back to her and her breathing slowed to normal she finally remembered everything that had happened.

She sat up in an instant her eyes widening as waves of memories came flooding back. She had gone hiking through the wilderness when coming upon the rocks she had always had to climb down to reach the river. She had slipped and fell far unto the few rocks laying at the shore of the river. She remembered seeing the liquid crimson seeping from her head and spilling across the yellow rocks. The pain had been so real and vivid in her mind, she had been positive death had befallen her.

Sophie reached up tugging at her hair, she expected to pull a hand away that would be full of blood. Instead her hair was silky smooth as if it had just been washed. She did not feel any form of pain only the cold nipping at her bare skin.

'Perhaps it was all a dream,' she thought but that surely did not explain this place or why it was she laid upon the grass wearing no more than her skin.

This place was nothing like the forests of her home state, it was far more beautiful. This place was something one could only find in movies or in a fairy-tale. The trees were high, flowers blooming all across the lands. The bright flowers in a rainbow of colors spread across the grass mostly hugging close to the trees.

The forest was overrun with growth but still held true to its beauty. Sophie was sure this land had been untouched by man.

She may have just wandered a little too far into the wilderness and the rocks had mearly been a horrific dream. Still she did not understand why it was she was nude.

Sophie stood on shaky legs feeling as though she was learning to walk again for the first time. Her mind was clouded with many jumbled memories, she hoped to sort out what it was that had happened and where exactly she was.

She stumbled with her first few steps, her arms reaching for the bark of a nearby tree in order to steady herself. She took a few calming breaths and attempted to gather her thoughts. She would not go very far if she could not find the will to walk.

Something inside her knew she could not stay in the forest and await for help, surely she would freeze in the middle of night in this form but still something else bothered her. This place caused an uneasy feeling to run though her skin, though the forest looked pure she could still feel the dangers lurking just inside the shadows.

She knew not what it was that laid to rest in these forests, whether it be animals or another evil. Regardless she had no way of defending herself, so she pushed herself off the tree regaining her balance in order to continue on.

"Do not move," Sophie froze when a male voice erupted from behind her. He spoke as though he had been from another word, a much older world. Sophie now knew her fear had been very real. She had awoken completely naked and knew not why. Her first thought was that the man behind her had something to do with this occurrence, that he was a threat.

"Turn, slowly," he ordered. Sophie gulped knowing that this man probably held a gun to her back. She did as she was told, doing the best she could to cover her parts with no more than her mere limbs. She was surprised to meet the tip of an arrow pointing straight between her eyes. She stumbled back, her bright green eyes freezing over as she found herself cowering.

Behind the arrow she met the eyes of a young man whose hair was much longer than her own. His eyes stared her down like she was the enemy. The cold luminous blue eyes sending chills all across her skin. He spoke again, his words striking fear though her heart, "what business do you have on my people's lands?"

Sophie stumbled back again, her back clashing with the tree that not so long ago she had used to steady herself with. She opened her mouth her entire body shaking, whether it be from the cold or the terror she did not know. She just stood there for but a moment before finally finding her words, "I didn't know I was trespassing please, I'm very sorry but I just woke up here. I don't know how I got here, I don't even know where here is exactly."

The man stared at her for just a moment longer his arrow still aimed for her head, "what is your name?"

"Sophie," she gasped out, her eyes still focused squarely on the weapon aimed for her head.

"Sophie?" He repeated the name sounding completely foreign to his lips, "where is it you hail from...Sophie?"

Though the way he spoke her name threw her off she answered quickly, "Durango, Colorado."

She watched as his fingers tensed and he drew his bow further back in the most threatening of ways, "I have traveled far and have not heard of such a place. I see through your lies spy."

Her eyes burned with tears as her mind raced with thoughts of escaping this man. She looked straight into his glowing blue eyes, tears finally spilling and spoke, "I'm not lying. Please you must believe me. I don't know how I got here I just woke up. I am cold, lost and scared. I just wish to find some clothing and hopefully find my way back home."

He watched her for a few more seconds while Sophie tried to muster up any courage she had left in hopes to appear believable.

Than he lowered his bow, pulling back the arrow and placing it back in its quiver.

It was than Sophie noticed the strange clothing he wore. He wore tight pants with boots that rose almost high enough to touch his knee's. On his top he wore many layers some form of a long green coat that reached down to his upper thigh with a pale blue shirt that peaked out in certain places. He wore what looked to be armor around his wrists that had beautiful intricate patterns laid upon them and what appeared to be a leather belt which rested snugly on his hip. Sophie's eyes were then brought to the bright green leaf that was clasp upon his neck when his hands reached up to undo it.

He pulled his cape from his shoulders and moved it to place upon her small frame, a look of pity dancing in his eyes.

Sophie quickly grabbed it, wrapping herself tightly in the silky warm fabric.

"I am Legolas, son of Thranduil. I must apologize for I thought you to be a spy. It is not often that men wonder so deeply into the woods of Mirkwood."

Sophie looked upon this 'Legolas' fellow as though he had a second head. She could not understand why there would be spies lurking in a forest like this, nor had she ever heard of Mirkwood.

Legolas turned his head and that was when Sophie noticed the strangest thing of all, "your ears..."

Her voice came out barely above a whisper and she had been sure Legolas had not heard her words but he had.

Turning towards her again, he eyed her, "have you never come across an elf before My Lady?"

Sophie looked at him like he was dumb, "an elf?" She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips, "Elf's aren't real. Are you wearing last years Halloween costume or something?"

Legolas gave her a confused look, "Halloween?"

Sophie paused giving Legolas a dead look, "you know all hallows eve? Everyone dresses up? Let me guess you were supposed to be Peter Pan right?"

Legolas continued to stare at her in question. He had never come across a women who had spoken so oddly nor could he understand a single word of what she spoke of, "why would one want to dress up as Peter Pan? Is he a hero of your land?"

Sophie could not tell if Legolas was joking or not, his facial expression showed his confused but still she felt as though this was mearly a prank or maybe this too was just a dream.

"You know Peter Pan? He lives in Never Never Land staying young forever?"

"Your Peter Pan sounds much like an elf."

Sophie stared at Legolas, her ears not believing the words he spoke. How far was she from home?

A small shiver ran up Sophie's core when a strong breeze blew past herself and Legolas. Legolas took noticed and turned to face into the forest.

"Come, I shall bring you to my people. Nightfall is upon us and one does not wish to linger in these woods at night, darkness has befallen our land."

Sophie stood in her spot still unsure whether or not she should follow him. She watched the way he moved for a moment, Sophie had never seen anything like it before. He was so graceful in his movements, his footsteps were light and utterly silent to her ears. It was no wonder that he was able to sneak up on her.

His elegance was baffling.

When Legolas realized that Sophie was not following he turned to look at her, "you will come to no harm from myself or my people. I give you my word."

He held out his hand offering it for her to take. While one hand clutched the green cloak to her bare skin she use the other to reach for his.

He pulled her from the tree and closer to him. She accidentally stumbled into his chest, his arms wrapping around her just before she could go crashing down.

She pushed herself away immediately muttering quick apologies under her breath. He did did not understand why she had grown so flustered, men were naturally clumsy in comparison to elves.

"Let us go, I have a horse waiting for us not much further than from where we sit."

Legolas stepped away from Sophie, making his way through the tree's in silence and Sophie followed.


End file.
